User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Share the Spoils, Me Hearties!
Let's cut to the chase ye salty dogs! As I'm sure anyone who hasn't been living under a rock can tell you, yesterday was Christmas day, and so that can only mean one thing... ... ... ... PRESENTS, DUH!! Yes, I'm eager to share!! Because contrary to what Luffy may say, sharing can be fun! I'm also curious to see what kind of haul our crew has received over the holidays, so feel free to share anything you think is worth bragging about! To break the ice, I'll start! ---- OK, so here's what I recall getting... 1) Firstly, some stocking stuffers. Mostly just candy like Life Savers (which I've never had before because I'm picky when it comes to food) and Hershey's Kisses (which I HAVE had before and enjoy.) I also got $25 from my grandmother, which I found to be thoughtful and sweet of her. And I think this counts? But I also got a pack of 25 or so randomly assorted Yu-Gi-Oh! cards which was pretty neat; though a lot of them don't seem to be of (mostly) any relevance to me, except this Wyrm thing that attacks in an unorthodox way. I liked that one a lot. 2) OK, major gifts now, and I think I'll try and get pictures of them uploaded at some point. They are... *'Manga': Got the final volume of Naruto, volume 72, so I can FINALLY see the end of this manga and put it behind me for good! ...Though it may feel a bit bittersweet, since I've been at it for 10 or so years. The other one I got was, of course, my beloved One Piece. Volume 76 for those who're wondering, which seems to be continuing the Dressrosa arc. No clue where it ends though, as I've yet to read my manga. *'DVDs': Only one I got was an unexpected but very sweet surprise; FINALLY owning Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods on DVD after waiting a year and a half to get a copy. Patience really does work out in the end. *'Assorted Extras': I may have mentioned this to some of you before, but a few weeks earlier, I had one of my presents given to me early since I wasn't feeling well and was kind of close to being sick (plus I was suffering from insomnia at the time too, which didn't help.) This present being my set of One Piece wanted poster... um... posters! All of the Straw Hats' bounties after the Marineford war, plus Shanks and Ace's bounties too. It was a very cool surprise, and I assumed that's all I'd see. ^_^ However... **But wait, there's more! The same person who got me the wanted posters, my impressively savvy uncle, also got me a black and white Straw Hat jolly roger decal for my laptop and even ordered a complete set of 52 One Piece themed playing cards. For the past two days, I've been practicing solitaire for the very first time in my life with these cards. ...I only won once. XD But still! He says he ordered these from Japan, so... well... What more can I say? He's impressed the HELL out of me by doing something COMPLETELY out of left field this year. What a way to say I love you on Christmas, huh? One Piece Cards - Jokers.JPG|Joker Cards (Luffy and Chopper) One Piece Cards - Unknown Nami Card.JPG|??? Nami Card (Nami) One Piece Cards - Kings.JPG|King Cards (Roger, Sanji, Usopp and Hancock) One Piece Cards - Queens.JPG|Queen Cards (Two Aces, Arlong and Zoro) One Piece Cards - Jacks.JPG|Jack Cards (Ace, Nami, Shanks and Newgate/"Whitebeard") One Piece Cards - Aces.JPG|Ace Cards (Two Aces, Sanji and Dorry) Annnnd, I think that's all I can recall off the top of my head. XD Due to money constraints and all, it's not like we got a lot. But hey, whatever, I'm happy with what I have and I enjoyed myself for the most part. Plus I have a birthday coming up next year. Hehehehe... +_+ ---- But in all seriousness, yeah I didn't get everything on my wish list, but I'm not gonna complain. I got a very cool haul this year and I'm content. Hell, even Mother Nature lent a hand by giving us a surprisingly warm Christmas season this year! The temperature's been averaging around 70 degrees! It felt like spring time yesterday!! :D A WARM Christmas; something the whole family, including Buddy the cat, can enjoy. Not to mention it's getting lighter each day too. Anyway, that's it for now. So with that out of the way... WHAT DID YOU GET?! +_+ CAN I SEE?! Category:Blog posts